elonafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
엘로나 슈터 스킬
Base skills ;Base Aiming :Indicates how fast he can aim at his target. Base skills can't be focused. He will gradually develop them depending on his potential. ::Aiming Speed + N '' ;Base Teamwork :Indicates his workrate. Base skills can't be focused. He will gradually develop them depending on his potential. ::''Work Rate + N '' ;Rogue :When a rogue scores a critical kill, the enemy drops money. Guaranteed! She even gets more than normal amount. :: N % more money'' ;Hunter :A hunter receives reduced range penalty and can fire a gun beyond its effective range. ::'' N % range penalty'' ;Sheriff :Enemies shot by a sheriff will be knocked back and slowed down, making them easy targets. ::'' N knock back'' ;Militia :A militia can occasionally throw a grenade at a random enemy. The throwing rate also increases as he levels. ::'' N grenade damage'' ;Sniper :While a sniper is not firing or reloading, his adrenalin and the damage bonus go up. Adrenalin diminishes once he misses a shot. ;Ranger :A ranger gains adrenalin every time he kills an enemy. When it's full, all the troops go rampage and his adrenalin diminishes. ::'' N % more rampage duration'' ;Duelist :When a Duelist shoots an enemy, her adrenalin and the damage bonus go up. Adrenalin diminishes quickly when not firing. ;Noble :A noble gains 40% more exp from killing enemies. Also rewarded slight bonuses to damage and accuracy per level. ::'' N % more damage and accuracy'' ;Guardian :When an enemy attacks the castle, a guardian can inflict certain damage back to the enemy. ::'' N damage to the attacker'' Normal Skills ;Big Gun중화기 :로켓발사기와 화염방사기 같은 대형 화기들을 다루는 기술입니다. The skill is required to handle big guns such as Rockets and Flame throwers. Militia, Ranger, Noble ::You can equip Lv. N big guns ;Rifle소총류 :저격총, 돌격소총 등의 소총들을 다루는 기술입니다. The skill is required to handle rifles such as assault rifles and sniper rifles. Rogue, Hunter, Sniper, Noble ::You can equip Lv. N rifles ;Shotgun산탄총 :산탄총을 다루는 기술입니다. The skill is required to handle shotguns. Hunter, Sheriff, Noble, Guardian ::You can equip Lv. N shotguns ;Small Gun화기 :권총과 기관단총 따위의 작은 총기류를 다루는 기술입니다. The skill is required to handle small weapons such as pistols and machine pistols. Rogue, Hunter, Ranger, Noble, Guardian ::You can equip Lv. N small guns ;Accuracy정확도 :탄착군을 좁혀 조준한 곳에 탄환이 날아가도록 합니다. Decreases the bullet spread, making it fly to just where you aim at. ::'' N % less bullet spread'' ;Capable유능함 :레벨업을 했을때 더 많은 스킬을 볼 수 있게 됩니다. You will be able to see more skill options when leveling up. ::'' N + option(s) availabe when leveled'' ;Cool냉정함 :당신을 차분하게 만들며 총의 반동에서 빠르게 회복할 수 있게합니다. Makes you calm and recover quicikly from gun recoil. ::'' N % faster recovery'' ;Reloading재장전 :장전이군요! 빠른 장전은 필수입니다! Reloading! Faster reloading is all you need! ::'' N % faster reloading'' ;Anti Air날아다니는게 싫어 :당신은 날아다니는 것들의 약점을 잘 압니다. You know weak spots of air creatures. Hunter, Sniper, Noble ::'' N % more damage vs Air'' ;Anti Armor딱딱한게 싫어 :당신은 딱딱한 것들의 약점을 잘 압니다. You know weak spots of armored creatures. Sheriff, Militia, Ranger, Noble ::'' N % more damage vs Armor'' ;Aimed Shot :Each level invested in the skill increases the damage but decreases fire rate. Rogue, Hunter, Sniper, Duelist ::'' N % more damage'' ;Bow Master명사수 :당신은 활의 달인입니다. 당신의 화살은 적을 관통합니다. You've mastered the art of the bow. Your arrows and bolts penetrate through enemies. Hunter, Ranger, Noble :: + N penetrations ;Burst폭발 :자동소총이나 기관총 류를 사용했을때, 총알은 딴곳으로 새지 않을것이며 일정 기간동안 25%의 데미지를 더 입힙니다. When firing an automatic rifle or machine gun, bullets don't spread and do 25% more damage for a certain period. Rogue, Hunter, Militia, Noble ::Applied to first N shots ;Cripple Shot노리기 :적들의 이동속도를 감소시키므로 원하는대로 요리 할 수 있습니다. Slows down the shot enemy so you can dish it anyway you want. Hunter, Sheriff, Militia ::'' N % slow down per hit'' ;Da Bomb쿠콰쾅 :로켓이나 수류탄 같은 폭발물과 gravity gun이 추가데미지를 입히게 됩니다. Explosive weapons such as rockets, grenades and gravity gun do extra damages. Militia, Ranger ::'' N % extra damage'' ;Disarm내려놔라 :적들의 공격력을 감소시킵니다. 강한 녀석에겐 꽤 효과적입니다. Lowers the damage dealt by the shot enemy. Very effective against tough creatures. Sniper, Guardian ::'' N % reduced damage'' ;Dr Holliday아저씨 :shotgun을 장착했을때 스킬의 각 레벨은 the number of shells를 증가시키지만 정확도가 감소합니다. When equipped with a shotgun, each level of the skill increases the number of shells shot but decreases accuracy. Sheriff, Guardian :: + N shot(s) fired ;Fury분노 :모든 것들이 당신의 화를 가라앉히지 못하게 하고 있습니다. rampage분노 지속시간이 보통때보다 길어집니다. Everyone should just make sure not to piss you off. Your rampage duration lasts longer than normal. Stacks on the ranger's bonus.'' Sheriff, Militia, Duelist '' ::'' N % more rampage duration'' ;Killer살인자 :당신은 진정한 살인자군요. 적을 치명타로 죽이면 추가 경험치를 얻습니다. You are a real killer. When you score a critical kill, you receive extra EXP. Rogue, Militia, Sniper, Duelist ::'' N % extra EXP'' ;Last Hope희망 - 번역 맞나요. :벽이 큰 피해를 입고 성이 공격 받았을때, rampage분노를 쓸수있는 기회를 한번 얻습니다. When the castle is attacked while the wall is heavily damaged, you get a fair chance of going rampage. Sheriff, Ranger, Guardian ::When the wall HP is less than N % ;Luck행운 :적을 죽이고 돈을 얻는 기회를 증가시킵니다. rogue의 critical kill bonus와 겹치면 두배의 돈을 얻습니다. Increases the chance that the killed enemy drops gold pieces. When stacked on the rogue's critical kill bonus, she gets double the money. Rogue, Duelist, Noble ::'' N % more chance'' ;One Hit Kill :sniper rifle를 장착했을때, 당신은 생명력이 얼마던간에 적을 한방으로 죽이곤 합니다.. 단, 보스에겐 통하지 않습니다. When equipped with a sniper rifle, you can sometimes kill an enemy in 1 shot no matter how much HP it has. Doesn't work on bosses though. Sniper ::'' N % chance of 1 hit kill'' ;One Shot :pistol이나 sniper rifle을 장착했을때, 탄창에 마지막 남은 탄환으로 강력한 피해를 입힐 수 있습니다. When equipped with a pistol or a sniper rifle, the last bullet of the magazine will deal massive damage. Rogue, Sniper, Duelist ::'' N % increased damage'' ;Power Shot :non-autofire gun을 장착했을때, 당신은 적에게 반절(1.5x)의 피해를 더 주곤 합니다. 왜냐고 묻진 마세요! When equipped with a non-autofire gun, you sometimes do 1.5x damage. Never ask why! Rogue, Hunter, Sniper, Duelist ::'' N % chance'' ;Sense감각 :이 기술은 미묘한 치명타 기회를 줍니다. 적의 약점을 못맞춰도요. It gives you a small chance of critical shot even when you don't hit the enemy's weak spot. Rogue, Sniper, Duelist ::'' N % chance of critical hit'' Party Skills ;Accountant :Think the wages you pay are too much? Have an accountant and hold down the wages! Noble, Guardian ::'' N % cheaper wages'' ;Active활동성 :당신은 활동적인 사람이 됐습니다. 그러므로 간혹 AP를 얻곤 합니다. You become a hyperactive person. You get a fair chance of gaining extra AP after each battle. Rogue, Ranger, Noble :: + N AP (random) ;Breeder생산자 :닭이 알을 잘 낳게 하는 법을 아시는군요. 사랑스러운 닭들은 이제 많은 달걀을 낳을것입니다! You know how to encourage the egg production of chickens. Your lovely chickens will give you more eggs! Hunter, Ranger ::'' N % more eggs'' ;Cook요리 :저녁을 먹을때 얻는 효과를 증가시킵니다. 저녁을 먹은뒤 짧은 시간동안 경험치를 더 얻습니다. Increases the benefit of having dinner. In short, you get more exp after dinner. Hunter, Noble :: + N base exp bonus ;Defender몸빵 :당신은 성의 피해를 무효화 시키곤 합니다. Occasionally, you will be able to completely nullify the damage done to the castle. Sheriff, Guardian ::'' N % nullify chance'' ;Engineer기술자 :좋은 총을 만드는 법을 아시는군요. 총에 부품을 넣을때, 효과가 증가합니다. You know how to build a good gun. When adding a modification to a gun, the effect increases. Hunter, Duelist ::'' N % bonus to the effect'' ;Insurance보험 :성이 공격받을때, 보험금을 받으실 수 있습니다. You receive the insurance EVERY TIME an enemy hits the castle! Sheriff, Noble, Guardian ::You get N gp ;Leadership지휘력 :지휘력은 팀의 사기를 증진시킵니다. 당신의 부하가 빠른 사격을 합니다. Leadership raises the morale of the team, making your troops aim faster. Sheriff, Ranger, Guardian ::'' N % faster aiming'' ;Love애정 :이 재능이 있으면, 성에서 튀어나와 폭발하는 sister을 맞출때, 어느때라도 보수(compensation)를 받습니다. With the feat, you are awarded compensation every time you explode your little sister! Militia, Guardian ::'' N gold per sister'' ;Negotiator흥정 :당신은 더 나은 보상을 위해 흥정할 수 있습니다. Enables you to negotiate a better reward price. Rogue, Duelist ::'' N % better reward'' ;Quick Eyed눈 :이 재능은 도시에서 음흉한 짓을 할때 좀더 좋은 일이 일어나는 빈도수를 증가시킵니다. The feat increases the chance you get good events while searching in the town. Rogue, Sheriff ::'' N % more good events'' ;Robber약탈자 :박물관에서 더 많은 사람을 죽이고, 더 많은 돈을 약탈할 수 있게됩니다! You can slaugher more people and get more money in the museum! Rogue :: + N more people killed ;Scavenger먹자꾼 :이 스킬이 있을때, 부하놈이 죽인 적은 자주 물건을 떨어트립니다. Enemies killed by your troops drop items more often with the skill. Hunter, Ranger ::'' N % extra chance of item drop'' ;Supplier보급병 :당신은 존경받는 보급병입니다. 물건을 사용할때 뜨는 재충전 시간이 감소합니다. You are a respected supplier. Recharge time of all usable items are reduced. Militia, Ranger, Guardian ::'' N % faster recharge'' ;Taunt모욕 :모욕은 적들을 난폭하게 만듭니다. 그래도 미션 보상이 증가하긴 합니다. Taunting enemies makes them angry and stronger. But it will increase the mission reward money somehow. Sheriff, Militia, Noble ::'' N % more reward'' ;Threat위협 :위협은 적들을 굼뜨게 합니다. Threaten the enemies to reduce their speed. Rogue, Guardian ::Enemies move N % slower 분류:엘로나 슈터